There are known techniques as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example, as a variable capacity turbine suitable for use as a turbine of a turbocharger which mainly includes the turbine and a compressor and in which exhaust gas (fluid) from an engine (internal combustion engine) rotates the turbine to thereby rotate the compressor to send atmosphere as high-pressure air into the engine.